


A Drop of Amortentia

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Potions class, James discovers Remus's crush on Sirius. He urges Remus to use love potion on Sirius, and Remus decides to take James's advice, however bad it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop of Amortentia

Remus Lupin sat at his desk writing down exactly what Professor Slughorn was talking about. This is the way he did his notes; he had a talent for being able to write quickly, so he wrote down everything, and then expanded on it later. He was scribbling away almost robotically, occasionally looking up to make sure he wasn't missing anything important. Professor Slughorn tended to speak in a monotone when he taught, which made it more difficult.

Remus really wanted to sleep. He glanced sideways at one of his best friends, Peter Pettigrew. Peter was fast asleep, a trail of drool running down his chin and his left cheek pressed against his parchment. Remus wished he could care as little about schoolwork as Peter, but he knew he had to do well in school. For one, school happened to be important to him even though his friends told him that made him geeky. Also, he owed it to Professor Dumbledore to do well seeing as he had been kind enough to let Remus attend Hogwarts despite his lycanthropy.

He broke out of his little daydream when he heard a loud cough from Professor Slughorn, who had finally stopped talking. Remus let go of his quill and started stretching his fingers and wrist, which were aching from writing for so long. Slughorn was holding a large black cauldron. His arms were shaking slightly and his face was red, which led Remus to believe that there was a lot of potion inside the cauldron. He placed it down on the front desk and clapped his hands.

"Does anybody want to guess what this potion is?"

Remus raised his hand almost automatically. He heard groans from around the class as always. He knew he was a bit of a know-it-all. Confirming his thoughts, James mumbled from beside him, " _know-it-all._ "

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend and nudged him in the ribs, keeping his hand in the air.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin. Please guess," Professor Slughorn said to Remus with an expectant smile.

"Some sort of love potion, I would guess," Remus replied.

Slughorn's smile grew bigger and he nodded. "Exactly right. Five points to Gryffindor. Why would you guess it's a love potion?"

"Well," Remus said, flicking back through his notes. "I guessed by what you were saying earlier about Ashwinder Eggs, rose thorns and Moonstone. I know that those are common ingredients in love potions, and then you mentioned peppermint, with again is in a lot of love potions."

Professor Slughorn beamed at him. "Yes, yes. Another ten points to Gryffindor for that excellent deduction. A future potions master in the making, I think!"

Remus blushed a little.

"Hey, you and Snivelly can be potions buddies together Mr. Future Potions Master," James sniggered. Remus nudged him in the ribs again and glanced over at the boy to whom James was referring – Severus Snape – and looked away instantly when he noticed the look of hatred Snape was burning into him.

"Mr. Lupin is correct, of course. This is a love potion. In fact, it's the most powerful love potion in the word. Who can tell me what it is called?"

This time Snape's hand shot up quicker than ever. He glared at Remus as he answered the question.

"Amortentia," he said.

"Very good. Five points to Slytherin," Slughorn said happily. "I will remove the lid to the cauldron in a moment. Notice that there are some pegs on your desks to put on your nose after a minute or so. This potion is very powerful, and in a room of teenagers, love potions aren't very sensible."

"Watch Snivelly get his nose peg all snotty," James said, very obviously holding back laughter.

"You're horrible, James," Remus whispered.

"I'm only telling the truth," James said, raising his eyebrows. "So what does this love potion do, then?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Slughorn said loudly, making James jump. "You shouldn't be talking in my class, but since it's about the topic at hand, I will let you off with a warning. Amortentia is like all other love potions, but much much stronger. Just the mere smell of it can infatuate someone. It smells of whatever appeals to you, and one drop will make you fall madly in love with the person who gives it to you. Very dangerous stuff."

James glanced over at Lily and smirked. Remus slapped his arm. "Don't you even think about it."

" _What?_ " James asked in mock innocence. "I would  _never_."

"You'd better not!"

Slughorn cleared his throat again and lifted the lid off of the cauldron. He instantly put a peg on his own nose. "You have a minute to experience the effects of smelling the potion and then you must put the pegs on while I explain the potion further."

Remus didn't notice any smell at first, and then it wafted towards him and nearly knocked him backwards with its sheer intense pleasantness.

He felt intensely drunk, although he'd never been drunk before. He felt intensely high, although he'd never been high before. He felt separated from his brain as his eyes glazed over and he basked in the amazing feeling of being overwhelmed by the scent of his best friend and secret crush, Sirius Black.

His eyes wandered over past Peter, who was awake now, and to the boy sitting next to him. He stared at Sirius's back, and inhaled again with a giddy smile. He sighed and imagined Sirius turning around and running towards him, and wrapping him in his arms and planting a kiss on his...

" _Remus_ ," James hissed.

Remus turned back to face James and shrugged absently.

"Put your nose peg on, everyone's waiting for you," James said with a smirk that worried Remus. He glanced around and realised that everybody in the class was looking at Remus with nose pegs on. Remus couldn't help thinking that Sirius looked insanely cute with his nose peg on.

As Remus put the peg on, the scent of Sirius vanished and his thoughts became clearer again.

"That's some powerful stuff," Remus whispered, writing down what Slughorn was saying.

When James didn't reply, Remus said, "James," and then looked up to see James staring at Remus knowingly. Remus felt himself blushing.

"You're in love," James said matter-of-factly.

"So are  _you_ ," Remus replied, feeling his heart beat faster. He hoped that James hadn't noticed him staring at Sirius.

James coughed quietly and leaned closer to Remus. "You're in love with Sirius," he whispered.

Remus was lost for words. He tried to talk but nothing came out. All he could do was stare blankly at James moving his mouth around like an idiot.

"It's okay," James said quickly. "I'm not grossed out or anything if that's what you think."

Remus let out a sigh of relief. "You can't tell him," he said.

"I'm not gonna tell him," James replied, rolling his eyes. "Do you think I'd really be that cruel?"

"Was I being that obvious?" Remus said, feeling mortified. "Do you think he noticed me staring?"

"He wasn't looking at you, don't worry," James said, laughing slightly.

"It's not funny!"

"It kinda is," James said with a snigger. "You never seemed the type to get all love-sick. It's funny to see."

"Well it's not funny to me," Remus said, sighing. "Knowing he'll never love me back."

James stopped smiling, and looked sympathetic. "Oh, I'm sorry Rem. I didn't even think. You like him  _that_  much?"

"You said it, James. I'm in love with him."

"Damn. How long?" James asked.

"Almost two years now," Remus admitted, going red again.

"You've been swooning over him for  _two years_  and you never told me?! More importantly, you've been  _hiding_  it for two years?! You're good!"

" _Almost_  two years, and yes. I didn't know how anyone would react. I know Sirius would never love me back, so there wasn't any point in losing a friend over it."

Just as James was about to speak, Slughorn clapped his hands together. "That's all for today. Each of you may take a small vial of Amortentia back to your dorms, but use it wisely. The effects will only last for ten minutes."

James and Remus stood up and started packing their things away, when James grabbed Remus by the arm and grinned from ear to ear.

"Make Sirius take the love potion," he practically yelled in excitement.

Remus shoved his hand over James's mouth quickly. " _James_!" he hissed. "Could you be any louder?"

"Sorry," James whispered, taking a vial. Remus took one as they filed out of the room. James looked around to make sure Sirius wasn't in hearing distance.

"Slip it into his drink at dinner and then take him aside and say you want to talk to him, and he'll be all over you," James said, looking proud.

"That's a bad idea," Remus said bluntly. "It only lasts for ten minutes and then he'll remember what happened and he'll hate me."

"Who will hate you?" asked Sirius, who jumped between them, putting one arm around Remus's shoulder and one arm around James's shoulder.

Remus felt like hitting himself. "Peter will," he said quickly. "If I get myself some chocolate and don't share with him."

"That's true," Sirius said, oblivious. "That Wormy is almost as bad as you, Rem."

Remus glanced over at James, who was being far too obvious by sniggering to himself and glancing back and forth between Sirius and Remus.

"I'm so starving!" Sirius said.

"Me too," Peter said, popping up behind them. "That lesson dragged on too long."

"Tell me about it," Sirius said. "I really didn't need to turn around and see James staring all lovey at Lily. It was gross."

"Shut up!" James said. "Oh crap, I left my book in class. Come with me?"

"No way, Prongs. I'm hungry!" Sirius said. "Take Remus."

"Come on, Rem," James said with a significant look at Remus. "We'll see you in a bit."

"I'll save you a sausage if you're lucky," Sirius shouted back as he and Peter walked through the doors to the Great Hall for dinner.

Remus followed James silently for a few seconds and then hissed, "what are we doing? You didn't forget your book."

"We need to talk about this Sirius situation."

"Okay."

"Get it? Sirius, serious?" James grinned.

"Very funny," Remus said, smiling slightly. "That joke got old the day we met Sirius."

"That joke will never get old," James replied. " _Anyway_ , this love potion."

"Yes?"

"You're going to slip it into his pumpkin juice."

"And what if he drinks water? Or tea?" Reus asked.

"Siriusly?" James said, laughing again at his joke. "Slip it in his drink."

"Must I?"

"Yes! If he remembers afterwards just say I dared you to do it."

"Why do you want me to do it so bad?" Remus asked, feeling nervous about the thought of doing it.

"I saw the way you were looking at him," James said, more seriously now. "What I wouldn't give to kiss Lily at least once. I know that look. You feel the same way about him."

"That's true," Remus muttered. "But why don't you do the same to Lily?"

"Because you won't let me," James said, looking slightly annoyed.

"It's better that way," Remus said. "Wouldn't you rather she kissed you by choice?"

"Yes, but sometimes I doubt that will happen."

"Have faith," Remus said reassuringly. "As for Sirius, he's straight as a ruler so maybe I should try it."

"Yes! Go for it! Let's go now, I'm starving," James said, grabbing Remus by the robes and pulling him down the corridor.

They walked into the Great Hall and searched the Gryffindor table for Sirius and Peter. When they spotted their friends, they sat down next to them. James sat next to Peter, and Remus sat next to Sirius.

Remus's stomach was in knots. The idea that he could be kissing Sirius in a few moments made him want to die, throw up, dance and jump with joy all at once. He gulped and grasped the vial of Amortentia in his robes pocket. He nodded at James.

"So you guys, did you see the way Snivelly glared at Remus for answering that question in Potions?"

Peter and Sirius's attention was now on Severus Snape. James nodded at him and he shakily removed the lid to the Amortentia and quickly poured it into Sirius's drink. He shoved the bottle back into his pocket and let out a relieved sigh. He was sweating a little bit and he could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. What was he doing?

He decided it was too late to worry.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Rem?" Sirius asked, breaking Remus out of his thoughts.

"Oh," Remus said, staring into Sirius's grey eyes. "Yes. I mean, er- no. I think I might throw up."

"Oh c'mon, Moony," Sirius whined, doing his famous 'puppy-dog' face, which was ironic considering he was named after the dog star, and his animagus form is a dog. "I saved the last sausage for you."

"Hey, you git!" James said, flinging mashed potato at Sirius. "I thought it was for me!"

"It's for Remus," Sirius said, grinning at Remus. "Please?"

Remus rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll eat the sausage if it makes you happy."

He began to eat, and then he saw Sirius pick up his drink. Remus's hand froze in mid air, with half a sausage on the fork.

Sirius started gulping down his pumpkin juice, and Remus knew that it was time to put his plan into action.

"Sirius," Remus said quickly. "Can we talk? Outside the room?"

"Sure," Sirius said, looking bewildered.

They headed out of the Great Hall at a fast pace, leaving James to finish the sausage he had wanted so much.

Remus walked around the corner to a quiet corridor of the school, with Sirius following closely behind him. He could feel Sirius as though there was an invisible electrical current running between them and he couldn't help but turn around on the spot and stare at him.

Sirius reached out his hands and placed them on Remus's chest. Remus's heart was beating so fast and he bit his lip. He didn't know what to say.

"I love you," Sirius said softly.

Remus blinked and then his face broke into a grin. He knew it wasn't real, but these ten minutes would be the best ten minutes of his life.

"I love you too, Sirius," he said reaching out to brush his hand over Sirius's cheek. Sirius smiled the smile that Remus loved more than anything.

"Would you get mad if I kissed you?" Sirius asked shyly. Remus thought it was funny how shy Sirius was being. He was the very opposite of shy. Damn this potion.

Remus decided to be bold. "I want you to kiss me more than anything."

Sirius grinned and grabbed Remus around the waist. He pulled him close and Remus reached up to wrap his arms around Sirius's neck. They stood there for a moment staring into each other's eyes and smiling.

"My Moony," Sirius whispered, planting a chaste kiss on Remus's lips and making a shiver run up and down Remus's entire body.

Remus pulled Sirius in for another kiss, this time more intense. Sirius deepened the kiss, running his hands up and down Remus's back and parting his mouth slightly to allow Remus's tongue to move against his.

Remus tangled his fingers in Sirius's hair and kissed back, moaning slightly. Sirius shoved him up against the cold stone wall and pinned Remus's hands up above his head.

"Jeez, Remus. That's so sexy."

"Mmm?"

"You moaning like that," Sirius panted, planting kisses all over Remus's neck, making him moan again.

The feeling was so incredible, but Remus couldn't help feeling slightly guilty that he was making Sirius do these things. What kind of friend was he?

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, sensing Remus's discomfort.

"Just kiss me, Sirius," Remus demanded, his voice going deep. "Kiss me."

He threw his head back as Sirius sucked and licked and kissed the tender skin of his neck, and another shiver ran down his spine when Sirius lightly nibbled on his ear and let out a warm breath.

Remus didn't want this to end, but he shoved Sirius away when he heard hurried footsteps. The two of them stood far apart, hair messed up and faces red, waiting for the intruder to appear.

It was James, who looked a mixture of confused, excited and uncomfortable.

"Hey, James," Sirius said, out of breath.

"Oh hello there, Sirius," James said. "I've just been thinking about you."

"Huh?"

"Thinking of how much I want to kiss you," James said, gagging. "Ew. That sausage was delicious."

"Crap," Sirius said, looking from James to Remus. "Crap, crap, crap."

"I'll let you guys talk about this," James said, smirking and walking away.

"What the hell was that about?" Remus asked, watching James's back disappear around the corner.

"Remus, don't get mad," Sirius said, looking scared. "I didn't mean it."

"Mean what?"

"I put the love potion in that sausage," Sirius said in barely a whisper, staring at his feet.

"Wha- _why_?" Remus asked.

"Because... I... oh, fuck it. I'm in love with you, and I wanted one chance, and I understand if you hate me and never want to talk to me again, and-"

Remus grinned and placed a finger on Sirius's lips to silence him. "Shut up, you."

Sirius did as he was told, looking at Remus with watery eyes.

"I spiked your juice," Remus said excitedly.

"Huh?"

"I put the love potion in your pumpkin juice," Remus said.

"But why would you do that, unless..."

"I love you," Remus said, grabbing Sirius's hand. "I wanted one chance, too."

Sirius stared at Remus in shock. "You mean to tell me we both spiked each other's food with love potion?"

"Yes," Remus grinned.

"Merlin," Sirius breathed with a smile. "You love me?"

"More than anything," Remus said. "You mean everything to me."

"I love you, Remus," Sirius said, pulling Remus close. "Come here, you."

He planted a kiss on Remus's lips and hugged him tightly. Then Sirius pulled away and took Remus's hand.

"Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Sirius said mysteriously.

"That sounds naughty," Remus said, blushing. "Be careful Sirius, you're turning me on."

"Ooh, just you wait."

"Where are we going?" Remus asked again.

"To see Slughorn."

" _Eeeewww!_ "

"To thank him for the love potion," Sirius said.

"No longer turned on," Remus said.

"Just you wait till later this evening," Sirius said, staring into Remus's eyes and winking.

Remus's heart may have melted there and then. He was in love. Everything was perfect. He decided maybe thanking Slughorn would be a good idea because Remus's life was now complete and he couldn't be more thankful.

**~ The End ~**


End file.
